


[Art] The Bookshop

by Call Me Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky9274/pseuds/Call%20Me%20Kayyyyy
Summary: A companion piece for a lovely story <3
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: Star Spangled Secret Santa 2020





	[Art] The Bookshop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Falcon_chill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_chill/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Bookshop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535592) by [jakobthour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakobthour/pseuds/jakobthour). 




End file.
